Vegeta and the Great Pet Adventure
by Jadedbest
Summary: Trunks wants a pet. And his going to get one even if it kills Vegeta. *Complete* Rated R for some language.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. I just love to see the power that Trunks and Bra have over their dear old Dad.  
  
AN: Let me just start out by saying that I am very aware that the age difference between Trunks and Bra is off by a few years in my story. So if you flame this story try to avoid the age difference topic. Thank you. Now, on to the tale.  
  
* * *  
  
"But why can't I?"  
  
Bulma didn't even turn from her work at the stove. "Because you can't," she stated plainly.  
  
Trunks slumped in his chair. "Goten's parents let him have pets."  
  
Bulma sighed at Trunks pouty voice. This was an old argument between her and her son (and sometimes her daughter). "That's because Goten's father doesn't hate animals."  
  
Three year old Bra looked up from her coloring book. Today was one of those days that she had decided to take up her brother's fight. "But daddy doesn't hate animals. He loves everything!" she said innocently.  
  
Bulma smirked, "Is that so? Well if that's true, how do you explain what happen to Grandpa's cat?"  
  
Bra looked at her mother in confusion, "What happened to 'papa's kitty?"  
  
Trunks looked solemnly at his sister. "He crossed dad's path one to many times."  
  
Bra gulped as the implications of what Trunks was saying sunk in. She considered this (as much as a three-year-old could) then she smiled. "Daddy will love my kitty," she stated confidently.  
  
Trunks frowned at his sister. "Dog, Bra, we're getting a dog," he corrected her, then he returned his attention to his mother. "Bra's right mom. Grandpa's cat was stupid. All it ever did was sit on Grandpa's shoulder. My …I mean… our dog will be much cooler."  
  
Bulma was about to turn them down flat, but then she thought, Why should I always look like the bad guy? After all, Vegeta's the one who doesn't want a pet. I know exactly how to fix this little problem.  
  
"Ok, Trunks, you can have a pet," Trunks face lit with excitement, "if, your dad says you can."  
  
Trunks had been about to whoop with joy until he had heard the last part. How could his mom do this to him? In all his twelve years all he had ever wanted was a dog. Now she had put him so close to achieving his goal, and then had cruelly snatched it away. It just wasn't fair.  
  
"But mom he'll never-" he protested.  
  
"Get your father to agree or no dice." Bulma turned back to the stove. They were never getting a pet and even though she hated to see her children unhappy, she didn't want to hear Vegeta's mouth either.  
  
"Agree to what?"  
  
Trunks and Bra looked up to see their father striding into the room.  
  
"Morning, daddy!" Bra said brightly ever happy to see her father.  
  
Vegeta sat at the table and nodded in his daughter's direction. Her excitement at seeing him always threw him a little off kilter, because he didn't know exactly how to respond.  
  
"Trunks has something to discuss with you," Bulma said as she began to scoop their food into serving bowls.  
  
Lucky me, Vegeta thought. He wished that just once he could eat his breakfast in peace. Every time he tried to be nice and share a meal with them, one or more of them always had something they had to 'discuss' with him. He sighed. "What is it then? Speak boy."  
  
Trunks drummed up his courage. "Dad you know how you always want me to find a new way enhance my training. Well, … I found a way. A dog. Now, dad I know you're thinking that a dog can't enhance my training but hear me out. I could … um…. race with him, yeah that's right, race. It will increase my speed. And when I shadow box he could stand on his hind legs and …um…. box with me. So you can see how good a dog will be for me… and my training, I mean."  
  
Vegeta only grunted. Damn, how did that woman get into shorts that tight? He really hadn't heard a word the boy had said. He'd been too distracted by the woman's long legs pouring out of those short shorts. Bulma felt his eyes on her swaying hips and turned to look at him. She gave him a promising little smile. Vegeta could have swore his heart rate jumped 10 times. His only outward reaction, though, was the arch of an eyebrow and a small nod of his head.  
  
"- and Mom said ok. So can we dad?"  
  
"Pleassee," Bra added for effect.  
  
Vegeta looked at his children in confusion. Had he missed something? "Your mother said ok?" Vegeta said trying to cover up his earlier distraction.  
  
"Yes," Trunks said with a glimmer of hope.  
  
"Well, then it's fine by me."  
  
Bulma nearly dropped the plate of eggs she had been holding.  
  
Trunks jumped for joy. "Thanks Dad! You're the best! I'm going to call Goten right now and tell him!" He was already half way up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, I just can't wait to show Pan my new Kitty! Thank you Daddy." Bra said with glee. She jumped into Vegeta's lap and kissed his cheek, before following her brother up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta was to shocked to speak. When he recovered, it hit him. "Kitty. As in cat," he asked his mate in outrage.  
  
"Or dog if Trunks has his way," Bulma stated as she sat at the table.  
  
Vegeta was stunned. They'd done it to him again. "Those little hellions tricked me!" he roared.  
  
Bulma sat back in her chair and snickered.  
  
"Stop your laughing, Woman! I will not be deceived by two spoiled brats in my own home," he yelled as he jumped up, "and I'm going up there and tell them just that!"  
  
"Wait just one friggin' minute!"  
  
Vegeta stopped his rampage. He knew that tone. It usually meant he and Bulma were going to argue. And this was going to be one hell of an argument.  
  
"I will not allow you take away the happiness you've just given our children."  
  
"What do you mean 'won't allow'-"  
  
Bulma held up her hand to silence him. "Trunks asked and you said 'yes'."  
  
"But I wasn't listen-"  
  
"AND it's not his fault that you were to busy feeling me up with your eyes to pay attention to him," Bulma interrupted.  
  
Vegeta tried to control his growing frustration. "I wouldn't have been distracted if you weren't walking around half naked," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"First of all, I am wearing plenty of clothes. Second, even if I wasn't, that still isn't their fault. And third and most importantly, you ARE getting them a pet!"  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma. Bulma stared at Vegeta.  
  
"We'll just see about that, Woman."  
  
Vegeta turned to head up the stairs after his children. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his small daughter standing in the doorway watching her parents.  
  
"I can't have the kitty, Daddy?" she asked in a small voice that sounded dangerously close to tears.  
  
As her blue eyes watered over, he felt himself breaking. He hated seeing her frown let alone cry. A tear slipped down her cheek and Vegeta knew she had defeated him. Again.  
  
"Of course you can sweetheart," Bulma said when Vegeta remained silent. "Now go upstairs and tell Trunks to get ready. Your father is going to take you to the pet store right now."  
  
Vegeta turned to tell the woman exactly what to do with that idea.  
  
"Really, daddy?"  
  
Vegeta looked back at his little girl and said, "Only if you hurry up. Quickly child, if you're not back down here in 10 minutes no pet."  
  
Bra turned and ran happily from the room. She stopped when she saw a shadow step from under the staircase.  
  
"How'd it go?" Trunks asked anxiously.  
  
Bra smiled as she wiped the phony tears from her eyes. "He was like putty in my hands," she said triumphantly.  
  
Trunks smiled as he high-fived his sister. He had to admit that she was good at what she did. But, then again, he'd taught her everything she knew.  
  
The two ran upstairs playfully arguing over whether to get a dog or a cat.  
  
* * *  
  
They're so bad. But they are Vegeta's children after all. Next Chapter: It's off to the pet store for our Veggie-chan. Please R&R and tell me if I should continue posting here. Thanks for reading. 


	2. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Vegeta or Trunks …well … let's just say I wouldn't be typing right now. * wiggles eyebrows suggestively *  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. Now, chapter 2 brings our old friend Vegeta to the pet store. Let's see what wonderful adventures await him.  
  
* * *  
  
Entering the pet store, Trunks and Bra sighed in relief. Their father had to be the absolute worse driver in the entire galaxy. Not only was he a bad driver, he also happened to be the poster child for road rage. Once the realization that they had survived the car trip set in, they looked around themselves in awe. The pet shop was alive with activity. They looked at each other, their eyes wide with excitement and ventured into the store.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta entered the store just in time to see his two brats disappear into the crowd. 'Just great. Now I'll never find them,' he thought. The smells and sounds of the store assaulted his senses. It was at that moment that he knew before the day was out he would either kill or break something or some one.  
  
"Hey vegetablehead, out of the way!"  
  
Vegeta turned around to crush the idiot that would dare speak to him in such a manner and found no one there. It was when he felt a little kick in his shin that he looked down. There stood a mangy looking little girl. She had a doll clasped in her arms. Her hair was in two messy ponytails and her dress was stained and hanging from her small form. 'What a filthy little rodent,' Vegeta thought in disgust.  
  
"Hey buddy I'm talking to you!" The little monster gave Vegeta another swift kick in the shin.  
  
Angry, Vegeta squatted so that he was eye level with the child. He never took his eyes off hers as he stripped her of her doll. The girl's eyes widened in horror as Vegeta ripped the head off the doll and tossed it into a nearby aquarium. Vegeta then placed the body back in the little demon's arms. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she looked at the body of her doll. Tears rolled down her cheek and her voice caught as she cried, "You just wait till I tell my Daddy!"  
  
Vegeta stood up with that infamous smirk on his face. Having broken the Bad Seed's spirit, he's need to destroy had ebbed slightly. The day was starting to look better.  
  
"Vegetablehead!"  
  
Vegeta turned at the sound of the singsong voice but the only thing behind him was a colorful looking bird. He shook his head. Had all the years with the Woman and the brats finally caused him to crack? He decided not to ponder the possibilities and forced his way into the crowd in search of his children.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra and Trunks wondered through the aisles. They were near the hamsters when Trunks stopped his sister.  
  
"Ok Bra, the first thing we need to do is decided if we want a puppy or a dog."  
  
Bra thought about this and stated happily, "I want a kitty."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No Bra. We already talked about this. Cats are stupid. Now the best thing for you to do is tell me what kind of dog you like and hope that I pick it."  
  
Bra's face turned red with anger and she began stomping her little feet. "I want a kitty! I want a Kitty! I want A KITTY!"  
  
"All right! All right! Calm down!" Trunks said trying to calm his sister. He knew that once she started one of her tantrums that she could only be appeased by given her whatever she wanted. "Look, I'll tell you what. We'll get both."  
  
Bra, now calm, said, "But in the car Daddy said we could only have one."  
  
"So, we'll just tell him mom said we could have both."  
  
Bra's eyes widened, "But what if he finds out she didn't."  
  
Trunks sighed at his sister's stupidity, "Did you see how mad he was in the car? He probably won't even talk to mom for days after this. By time he does he'll already have forgotten all about our pet. He'll never know we were only supposed to have one."  
  
Bra frowned, "But won't mommy ask him why he let us have two?"  
  
"Not if we tell her he let us have whatever we wanted just to get us out of his hair. She'll definitely believe that because he's done it before."  
  
Bra smiled. "You're so smart, Trunks. You must be like a…bazillion times genius!"  
  
"I know," Trunks said nonchalantly as he started to walk again, his sister tailing behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta walked through the store, becoming more frustrated by the minute. 'Where are those two,' he fumed inwardly. He grinned when an idea came to him. 'I could just leave them and then when the Woman starts to get on my case I could honestly say that I looked for them before I left.' His grin had turned into a smile when a shrill sound broke through the air.  
  
"Vegetablehead!"  
  
He looked around for the owner of the voice but found only animals. There were snakes, lizards, a bird, spiders, … wait a minute. A bird? Vegeta noticed that it was the same bird from earlier. 'What's it doing in this part of the store?' Deciding that he really didn't care, he continued on to the cat and dog department.  
  
* * *  
  
He had searched the whole damn area and couldn't find them anywhere. He was really starting to get pissed now.  
  
'I swear when I get my hands on them I'll-"  
  
"Hey Shorty!"  
  
It took everything in him not to turn around blasting. The day had started out bad and was quickly heading towards worse. With his fists clenched tightly at his sides he looked at the man behind him.  
  
He was disgusting. He was bald and dirty looking. He had on a dirty white T- shirt that barely covered his enormous beer-belly. His jeans had some kind of food stain on the lap. Next to him stood the little cretin from earlier.  
  
"That's the bad man that broke my dolly Daddy," she accused.  
  
"So you like to pick on little girls, huh? Well it looks like you owe us the money for a new doll. Hand it over," the man stated, walking towards Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "I not giving you shit," he said plainly.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll just have to take it from you then, won't I?" the man said advancing on the prince.  
  
Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. He really wasn't in the mood for this. All he wanted to do was find his two little monsters and take them home so he could find new ways to torture them for what they had done to him today.  
  
The man swung a fat, meaty fist at Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta caught it easily and began to squeeze, bring the smelly man to his knees.  
  
It was at this moment that Trunks and Bra rounded the corner. They were shocked at the scene before them. Once the shock wore off, Bra knitted her eyebrows together in confusion and Trunks shook his head. He didn't know what the man on the ground had done but he did know that if he didn't stop this, he's dad would be in big trouble.  
  
Trunks stepped closer to the scene and yelled, "Dad, you have to let him go! Remember what mom said?"  
  
Vegeta looked at his son at first in confusion and then he remember, 'If there is one more lawsuit brought against this family or Capsule Corp. again because you, I promise you will regret it.'  
  
She hadn't said how she would make he regret it but her tone alone had made him cautious. Even though he wasn't afraid of the Woman (he really wasn't!) this was an issue he wasn't going to test her on. Yet.  
  
With one more squeeze he tossed the man aside, then he turned to his charges.  
  
"Trunks, Bra, go to the car. Now."  
  
"But Dad we didn't get the dog yet," Trunks protested.  
  
"I don't care about the damn dog. Just go to the car," Vegeta growled  
  
"Ah, man," Trunks mumbled.  
  
"But Daddy, what about the kitty?" Bra wailed.  
  
"Bra, I don't want to hear it. Just go to the car," he said warningly. He turned and head towards the door with Trunks dragging behind him.  
  
Bra stood with her legs apart and her arms crossed.  
  
"No."  
  
Vegeta's back went ramrod straight and Trunks closed his eyes. Not even he had ever been bold enough to tell his father no. He felt really sorry for his sister. He would miss her.  
  
Vegeta slowly turned around. "What. Did. You. Say?" he asked emphasizing each word.  
  
Bra uncrossed her arms and slowly began advancing on her father. "You said you'd get me a pet. You promised me a pet. Now. I. WANT. MY. PETTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The scream she let loose cause everyone in the store to cover their ears. She then threw herself on the ground and preceded to kick, scream and yell bloody murder.  
  
Vegeta was dumbstruck. He had never personally witnessed one of Bra's temper tantrums. Oh, he had heard about them from Bulma, but it was just one of those things you had to see to believe. He did the only thing he knew to do. He panicked. He looked around for anything to give his screaming child and the first thing he saw was the bird. It was perched on one of the dog cages. He grabbed it and shoved it in his daughter's face.  
  
She stopped screaming long enough to look it over. It wasn't a kitty but it was better than nothing she figured. She got up off the ground and dusted off her dress. All was quiet as everyone watched her to see what she would do next. After she had fixed her hair, she took the bird out of her fathers hand and politely said, "thank you, daddy," then exited the store. Vegeta paid for the pet then followed his daughter out.  
  
Trunks shook his head in wonder. He had been sure Bra was about to die. But, she had not only survived the confrontation, she had won! He was impressed. Thoroughly impressed.  
  
* * *  
  
On the ride home Trunks and Bra sat in the back trying to make the bird talk. Vegeta could have told them that birds couldn't talk, but at that moment he didn't even want to look at them let alone talk to them.  
  
* * *  
  
"A parrot?" Bulma asked looking from her children to her husband.  
  
"Yeah, his really cool!" Bra said in excitement.  
  
"But, we can't get him to talk mom," Trunks said.  
  
"Of course not! Birds can't talk boy," Vegeta said.  
  
"Uh, Vegeta, actually some birds can-" Bulma started.  
  
"Vegetablehead!"  
  
Everyone looked at the parrot, too shocked to speak. Then Trunks and Bra began to snicker and Bulma laughed out loud.  
  
"You! It was you all along!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Kids, I think you should take your pet upstairs and name it," Bulma said between her laughter.  
  
After they left, Bulma walked over to her frowning husband and pinched his cheek, "Oh, lighten up. You know it was funny," she turned to leave and threw over her shoulder, "… Vegetablehead."  
  
"It's not funny woman," Vegeta yelled at her receding laughter.  
  
He dropped on the sofa and put his head in his hands. Life couldn't get any worse.  
  
* * *  
  
Or could it? Did you like it? Let me know. Next chapter will be out March 28. See you next chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	3. 

Disclaimer: Do to the Big Bang Attack that Vegeta gave my bedroom door after I kidnapped him, I no longer own any of the Dragonball Z characters * sniff *.  
  
AN: Vegeta's home alone with … well read on to see.  
  
* * *  
  
"You'll never get him to say his name," Trunks said never looking away from the game he was playing.  
  
"Yes I will!" Bra said, scowling at her brother. She then turned back to the parrot. "Say 'Vegeta!' Come on pretty birdie. Say 'Vegeta's a pretty birdie.'" Vegeta only tilled his green head to the side.  
  
As Vegeta passed the family room, he stopped and growled while grinding his teeth. Then he took a calming breath and continued towards his shower. His daughter had been determined to name the creature Vegeta much to his chagrin and Bulma's great amusement. When Trunks had asked her why, she had adoringly said, "If Vegeta is good enough for the best daddy in the world, then it's good enough for the best birdie in the world!" With logic like that who could argue with her (not that anyone would try anyway).  
  
'I could,' Vegeta thought as he shut the bathroom door. Vegeta had a much better name for the pest. Lucifer. He felt that pretty much summed it up. The creature was a demon sent from Hell it's self to add to the daily torment Vegeta called life. Much like his mate and children, it's only purpose seemed to be to mock him on every given opportunity. Unlike his family, though, Vegeta felt no need to let the hellion continue to breathe.  
  
'If I could only get him alone for one minute-' he thought. He knew he could easily dispense of the vermin, then tell the boy and the girl that it had just killed over. The girl idolized him so much that she would believe anything he told her. Trunks probably wouldn't believe him, but Trunks wasn't really attached to the creature. Like most of his got-to-have toys, the pet thing had quickly became a passing fad.  
  
He opened the shower door and peeped in then he stepped in cautiously. Lucifer had taken to leaving him surprise packages in the shower, in his shoes, and in some of his other things. The hell spawn had even played Santa Clause in his hair when he had fallen asleep on the couch one evening. Vegeta would have rid himself of the pest that night but Trunks had given him the puppy eyes (he was still interested then) and Bra had started crying saying how sorry 'little' Vegeta was. The cretin didn't look sorry to Vegeta.  
  
The bird had signed his own death warrant that evening. Vegeta just had to devise a plan to get to him. Lucifer wouldn't have his two demons to hide behind forever. Whenever the two ended up having to leave him, the villain would meet his demise. Trunks' loss of interest had only played further into Vegeta's plan. Now, he only had the girl to contend with.  
  
And a worthy opponent she was. Ever since her little display at the pet store a week ago, Vegeta had been very wary of his daughter. He went out of his way not to upset her, which meant he kept his distance. Was it possible that the last warrior elite, saiyin-jin prince of Vegetasei was afraid of a three-year-old, half-human girl? Vegeta shook his head as he stepped out the shower. He wasn't even going to begin to consider that possibility.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma sat at her desk, a pile of papers in front of her. The only thing she hated about taking over as president of Capsule Corp. was all the paper work. She sighed and moved on to the next sheet just as her phone rang. She sat down her pen and reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Bulma!"  
  
"ChiChi? Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. How are thing going with 'little' Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma instantly smiled at the thought of the little parrot that drove her husband nuts. "You have to be here to believe it. I haven't laughed this much in long time. He drives Vegeta crazy. He only talks when Vegeta's in the room and the only thing he'll say is 'Vegetablehead'." Bulma and ChiChi rolled with laughter. "I literally see Vegeta's ki shoot up every time he looks at the parrot."  
  
ChiChi caught her breath. "Sounds like he fits right into the family."  
  
Bulma snickered, "Yeah, I guess he does."  
  
"Well as much as I love hearing about the trails and tribulations of our favorite prince, I did have a purpose for calling."  
  
Bulma sat back in her chair. "Oh yeah, what's that?"  
  
"You know it's time for Goku's annual Bar-B-Que. Tonight's the night. So can we expect you guys?"  
  
Bulma looked at the piles of papers in front of her and smiled, "You know me and the kids will be there! Vegeta on the other hand….well he said that after Goku caught him on fire last year that he'd 'never go to another party where idiot's were allowed to play with matches.' So guess you can count him out."  
  
ChiChi sighed, "Well ask him anyway. You never know with Vegeta, he might change his mind."  
  
"I'll ask but I doubt it. Do you want me to come by early and help you set up?"  
  
"That's fine. See you at about six?"  
  
"Six it is. See you Chi."  
  
"Bye Bulma."  
  
Bulma hung up and headed down to the family room to tell her kids.  
  
Trunks asked, "Is dad going?"  
  
"Probably not, but that's okay. He can stay and baby sit 'little' Vegeta," Bulma said.  
  
Bra's eyes went wide and she looked away from her bird and at her mother for the first time.  
  
"Mommy I don't want daddy staying with my birdie," she whispered urgently.  
  
"Why sweetheart?" Bulma asked with concern at her daughter's fearfully tone.  
  
"Because he'll blow him up." Bra may have been naïve and she may adore her father but she wasn't stupid. She knew her father and her new pet weren't getting along. She also knew that in the end her dad would win their little battle of wills. It was up to her to protect her new baby.  
  
Bulma almost smiled but then she saw the real despair in her child's eyes. 'Damn it, Vegeta,' she thought. He really had their daughter fearing for the animal's life.  
  
"It's okay Bra. I promise Daddy will not hurt Vegeta," she said trying to comfort her daughter.  
  
"Why would you say that mom? You know dad's been itching to Final Flash Vegeta since we got him," Trunks said. Not that he cared but he didn't want his mom giving his little sister a false sense of hope.  
  
Bulma threw her son an irritated look then turned back to Bra. "Daddy will not hurt Vegeta. I'll make sure of it."  
  
Bra threw her arms around her mother's legs. "Thank you mommy!"  
  
'Now I need to talk to Vegeta.'  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta landed on his front porch and opened the door. He had spent the day flying around so he could avoid Lucifer.  
  
He walked in and found his daughter all dressed up standing in front of the birdcage. Gohan's brat was standing next to her looking eagerly into the cage. Gohan was standing behind them watching the little girls.  
  
"Can't you make him talk?" Pan asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure! Say 'Vegeta's a pretty birdie.' Oh, come on Vegeta say it pleassee!" Bra pleaded.  
  
Little Vegeta only tilted his head to the side. He then turned to the door and squawked, "Vegetablehead!"  
  
Everyone looked at the door. The little girls began to giggle. Trunks looked up from his bike magazine and smirked. Gohan chuckled.  
  
Vegeta forcibly pushed his ki back down. He turned to Gohan.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Gohan covered his smile. "Hi to you too, Vegeta. Mom asked me to stop on my way over to pick up Bulma and the kids so that Bulma wouldn't have to drive. I figured it was also a good opportunity to get Pan off my back about seeing the 'really great parrot' Bra just got," he said the last part jokingly as he looked at his daughter affectionately.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said.  
  
Bulma walked downstairs at that moment. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. Come with me. I need to talk to you." She turned and headed for the dining room. "We'll be right back, Gohan, then I'll be ready to go."  
  
"No problem. Take your time," Gohan said as he set next to Trunks on the couch.  
  
When they reached the dining room Vegeta leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Where are you taking my children woman?" he asked.  
  
"Tonight is Goku's annual BBQ. Do you want to go?" she asked already knowing the answer.  
  
He grunted. "Why would you waste time asking such a stupid question?"  
  
"So I could tell ChiChi I asked. Now that that's out of the way, I have something important to tell you."  
  
He arched an eyebrow at the idea that she could 'tell' him anything.  
  
"Bra is very afraid."  
  
Vegeta's protective instinct kicked in. "Of who?" he demanded.  
  
"Of you."  
  
"Me?!" He was stunned. How could the child be afraid of him? He had barely spoken to her in a week. "Woman I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"I'm talking about the bird, Vegeta. We have to leave the bird here and Bra is afraid that you will hurt him."  
  
Vegeta relaxed. Was that all? "She knows me well."  
  
"Vegeta this is serious. That animal is very important to our daughter. Do you think she would have named him after you, the person she loves most in the world, if she didn't really care about it?"  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "So?"  
  
Bulma tried to calm her growing frustration. She knew that if she started yelling at him now it would get her nowhere. "So would you intentionally cause her pain?"  
  
He would never do that but that bird was asking for it. "Look woman, I have big plans for damned beast and I refuse to let you or the girl stop me."  
  
Bulma had almost started yelling at him. But then she decided to try another tactic. "Vegeta-chan," she sweetly as she started walking towards him.  
  
Vegeta became instantly suspicious. He would have backed up if he hadn't already been leaning against the wall.  
  
Bulma walked up to him and pressed her chest against his. She placed her hands on either side of his head, pinning him to the wall. "You know," she whispered in his ear, "if you are a good baby sitter tonight we might be able to work out a special payment plan later." She moved one of her hands to his crouch and slowly began to move it, stroking up and down. She touched the tip of her tongue to his earlobe then whispered huskily, "So what's it goin' be Vegeta? Will you play nicely with 'little' Vegeta this evening, so I can come home and play nicely with little Vegeta tonight?"  
  
Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut. Damn the woman. She knew just how to push his buttons.  
  
"Fine," he grumbled.  
  
Bulma smiled and backed up. "Good! Then I'll see you this evening." With that she exited the dining room.  
  
Vegeta took a minute to calm himself. Then he followed his mate to the living room. Little arms wrapped themselves around his legs before he got all the way in the door.  
  
"Thank you Daddy!" Bra exclaimed. "I knew you'd watch Vegeta. Now Daddy, Vegeta can stay out on his bench for another ten minutes, then you have to put him back in his cage. Okay?"  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Bra smiled. "Okay, bye Daddy. I love you."  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
Bra skipped out the door to the hovercraft where Gohan and Pan were waiting for them. Trunks walked to the door then looked back at the bird with sympathy. There was no way in hell that his dad wasn't going to kill him before the night was over. "Bye Dad," he said as he walked out the door.  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
Bulma checked her hair in the entrance mirror one more time then walked to the door. She turned just before she walked out and said with a smile, "Remember Vegeta. Play nicely." Then she shut the door behind her.  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
Vegeta walked over to bird, which was perched on its bench. He squatted so he was eye level with the beast, "Now it's just you and me Lucifer."  
  
* * *  
  
What will Vegeta do with this golden opportunity? Will he make parrot soup or was Bulma's offer to tantalizing to pass up? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to review! Special thanks to Susan for the name and as always thanks for reading. If you'd like to be on the mailing list for this story just leave your e-mail in your review. 


	4. 

1 Disclaimer: If only…  
  
AN: Thanks for all your reviews. Last time on Vegeta and the Great Pet Adventure: 'Little' Vegeta better known as Lucifer has out stayed his welcome in Vegeta's home and the Prince plots to get rid of him. Meanwhile, Bulma and the kids were invited to Goku's annual BBQ. Vegeta sees this as his chance to put his plan into action, but a plea from his daughter and an offer from his mate made him reconsider. Will Vegeta hold his end of the bargain and let the bird live or is the pest just begging for it?  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta walked over to bird, which was perched on its bench. He squatted so he was eye level with the beast, "Now it's just you and me Lucifer."  
  
The heathen cocked his head to one side and than leaned forward on clapped his beck around Vegeta's nose.  
  
Vegeta stumbled back in surprised, holding his bloody nose. "Why you little piece of sh-" , Vegeta growled as he tried to grab the bird. The bird took to the air, hovering just out of Vegeta's reach. "Get down here you little bastard!" Vegeta yelled as he made several futile attempts to reach the creature.  
  
"Vegetablehead!" the devil squawked mockingly, as the vertically impaired Vegeta tried to reach him.  
  
'Damn it! I can't reach hi-. Wait a second. What the hell I'm I thinking. I can fly.' Vegeta thought.  
  
Vegeta floated up till he was right in front of the beast. He smirked in satisfaction.  
  
Vegeta stared at Satan. Satan stared back at him.  
  
Then much to Vegeta's surprise, Lucifer retreated, heading towards the basement door.  
  
Vegeta stayed where he was for a minute. It had been a long time since he had been in the heat of battle, watching an enemy retreat in fear. It felt good. If he were a nice guy, he would be satisfied with letting the animal quiver in fear in the basement. But, of course he wasn't a nice guy he thought with an evil smirk. He quickly flew through the basement door.  
  
The room was completely dark. He didn't know where to find the light switch. Vegeta had never been in this room because … well… it had no food or training equipment why would he need to come down here? Vegeta landed and began to listen for any signs of life. That's when he heard it.  
  
"Ve-ge-table-head," came the whisper.  
  
Vegeta quickly turned and searched for the voice but it seemed to be coming from more than one place in the room.  
  
"Ve-ge-table-head," the whisper echoed through the dark room. Vegeta turned in circles. The voice was all around him. Mocking him.  
  
"Ve-ge-table-head, Ve-ge-table-head, Ve-ge-table-head," the voice started moving faster. Every now and than Vegeta would hear the flapping of wings.  
  
"STOP MOCKING ME!" he roared.  
  
The bird let out a squawk that sounded almost like a cackle.  
  
"Come out and fight me like a bird!" Vegeta yelled into the darkness.  
  
'To hell with this," Vegeta thought, 'if he won't come out I'll blast him out.'  
  
Vegeta lifted his hand and lit a small ki blast in his hand. He pointed it at a spot where he had heard wings flapping and fired. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta looked at the mess around him and mentally sighed. The woman was really going to get on his case about this one. Deciding it didn't matter, he began to looking through the debris for his opponent. He moved a piece of ceiling and there lay Lucifer. He turned his green head and looked at the Vegeta. Vegeta picked up the bird and looked him directly in the eye.  
  
"Say Prince Vegeta," Vegeta said in a menacing voice.  
  
"Vege-table-head," came the hoarse reply.  
  
Vegeta growled as he barred his teeth at the animal.  
  
"You will learn to show me the respect I deserve!" With bird in hand Vegeta marched up the steps and head towards Bulma's lab.  
  
Vegeta entered the lab and flipped a switch. A light came on above the steel surgical table in the middle of the room. Vegeta walked over and slammed the bird on the table. He then made quick work of strapping the devil to the table. When he was done Vegeta stood over the table admiring his handy work. Lucifer at first struggled against his bonds but then gave up and laid still.  
  
"Well, well, well," Vegeta said as he walked slowly around the table. "You're not so bold now that you have no one to protect you. You thought you had it all figured out, didn't you? You thought that as long as you had the girl on your side you could run my house. Well I'm going to show you that there is only one master of this house and that's me." Vegeta stopped and leaned into the table. "Now, say Prince Vegeta."  
  
"Vege-table-ble-head," the animal spit back.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Vegeta said shaking his head. He reached down to the tail of the bird and violently yanked off one of his feathers.  
  
Lucifer gave a weak cry and Vegeta laughed evilly.  
  
"Maybe Prince Vegeta is to much for your little bird brain to handle," Vegeta said tauntingly. "So I'm going to make it easy on you. Simply say Vegeta and I will grant you permission to live."  
  
"Ve-ge-ta" Lucifer said weakly.  
  
Vegeta smiled in triumph.  
  
"-ble-head."  
  
Vegeta's smile turned to a frown. Rage began to grow in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"You will regret that bird!" Vegeta said with pure hatred. Vegeta left the lab and headed towards the kitchen. Once he was there he pulled out a large pot. He filled it with water and sat it on the stove. 'That damned bird is going to bend to my will even if I have to boil him into it!' Vegeta thought as he watched the water beginning to bubble.  
  
When the water reached it's boiling point, Vegeta headed back to the lab to fetch his prisoner. He didn't actually intend to boil the animal to death, after all he had given the woman his word he wouldn't kill him, but he did intend to make the vermin sweat. He intended to show him who was boss.  
  
Vegeta entered the lab smiling wickedly. His eyes bugged out in surprise when he looked at the table. Lucifer was gone! The straps that had held him looked as though they had been chewed through.  
  
"Damn it," Vegeta muttered has he began searching the lab for any signs of the bird. There were none. Vegeta then started searching the rest of the house and came up with nothing. He looked under the couch for the third time then sat up. Where could the bird have gone?  
  
* * *  
  
The party was jumping. There was great food, great music, and great company. Bulma hadn't had so much fun in years. She danced with almost everyone, Krillin, Goku, Gohan, but most of all with Yamucha. The man may have had his faults, but no one could deny that he was a great dancer. Bulma had just finished dancing with Yamucha when Pan came running up to her.  
  
"Bulma, Bulma," she said as she tugged urgently at Bulma's shirttail.  
  
"What is it, sweetheart?" Bulma asked bending over.  
  
"Bra's sad," Pan said.  
  
"Sad? What's wrong with her?" Bulma asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. Will you go see if she's ok?" Pan asked worried about her friend.  
  
"I sure will. Where is she?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Over there. On the swings," Pan pointed.  
  
Bulma nodded and started heading in her daughter's direction. She stopped in front of Bra.  
  
"Is something wrong, Bra?" Bulma asked gently.  
  
Bra shrugged her little shoulders. "I was just wondering if Vegeta was okay."  
  
Bulma held back a sigh. She had known Bra's mood must have something to do with the bird. She sat on the swing next her daughter. "You're really worried about him, huh?"  
  
Bra just put her head down.  
  
"Do you want to go call him?" Bulma asked.  
  
Bra's head snapped up. "We could do that?"  
  
"Sure," Bulma said encouragingly. "We'll go in and call the house and you can tell daddy to put the phone to Vegeta's ear. Want to try it?"  
  
Bra smiled. "Okay!" she said happily. Bulma stood up and held out her hand. Bra took it as she got off the swing. Together the walked towards the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Capsule Corp. was a mess. Vegeta had turned the building upside down looking for the cretin. He had left no couch cushion unturned, no shower stall unexplored.  
  
He was now in the kitchen throwing things left and right from the cupboard. He had just thrown down a can of chicken noodle soup when the phone began to ring. Angrily he grabbed the phone off the cradle almost ripping the phone off the wall.  
  
"What!" he barked into the receiver.  
  
"Hi, Daddy!" said a cheerfully little voice.  
  
Vegeta stopped. Why was she calling? Did she know that he had lost the bird? But how could she?  
  
"What do you want?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"I want to talk to Vegeta ," she said.  
  
"You already are."  
  
Bra giggled. "Daddy, I was talking about 'little' Vegeta. Can I talk to him?"  
  
"No," Vegeta said quickly.  
  
"Why not?" Bra asked confused.  
  
"Because …uh…because he's sleeping." The lie shocked Vegeta. He had never lied to his daughter before.  
  
"Oh, well that's okay then." Bra said sadly. "Well, here's mommy."  
  
'Oh, great,' Vegeta thought. He maybe able to lie to his daughter, but the woman wouldn't buy a word that he was saying.  
  
"Veggie-chan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why didn't you let her talk to 'little' Vegeta?"  
  
"Because he's sleeping," Vegeta said stubbornly.  
  
"Sleeping?!" Bulma said in confusion. Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She was about to tell Vegeta he was full of crap when she noticed Bra staring up at her. She covered the mouthpiece before saying, "Sweetheart go get Trunks. We're going to leave as soon as I get off the phone."  
  
"Okay mommy," Bra said obediently before running from the room.  
  
When she was sure Bra was out of earshot she said into the phone, "Did you kill that bird Vegeta?"  
  
"No. 'I didn't kill that bird,'" Vegeta said mimicking her tone.  
  
"Vegeta if you laid one finger on that bird-," Bulma said warningly.  
  
"You'll what?" Vegeta challenged.  
  
"I'll-" Bulma started.  
  
"Mom, mom, mom!"  
  
Bulma turned to see Trunks running in the room.  
  
"Mom do we really have to leave now," Trunks whined.  
  
"Yes Trunks we do. Take Bra and tell everyone goodbye then tell Gohan we're ready to go."  
  
After Trunks and Bra were gone, Bulma put the phone back to her ear. "We'll talk about this when I get home. We're on our way now." With that she hung up the phone.  
  
Vegeta threw the phone on the ground and then began rubbing his temples. Life sucked. I mean it really sucked. The bird was gone and he didn't know where to find it. His family was on their way home and would soon know the animal was missing. And he knew exactly what would happen when the brats got home. The boy would shake his head at him in shame, the girl would start to cry and the woman would begin to yell. Even worse the woman may just stop talking to him. It wasn't that he liked talking to Bulma, far from it actually, it was just that when she refused to speak at all it was just plain … well … eerie.  
  
Vegeta sighed. 'What did I do to deserve this,' he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Oooohhhhhhhh! Vegeta's in troubblle! Want to know what happens when Bulma and the kids get home? Well you come on back for chapter 5, ye' hear? Don't forget to review. And thanks for reading. 


	5. Where's Vegeta?

Disclaimer: Why *cries out in agony* oh, why don't I own Dragonball Z. * cries of pain continue *  
  
AN: This chapter and any ones to come must be dedicated to my daddy. He is just too awesome for words. This chapter has a lot of … um… I guess you call them daydreams. So they will be separated from reality by a ~*~ at the beginning and end of the daydream. Anyway, last time on Vegeta and the Great Pet Adventure: Lucifer is gone! Normally a statement like this would be met with cheers of joy but Vegeta finds only sorrow in this. For his family is on their way home and they are going to kill him when they find out. What will he do now? I don't know. Let's see.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta sighed. 'What did I do to deserve this,' he thought.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. This was not like him. This self-pity. When he had thought that he would never become a Super Saiyin, he still hadn't given up. 'And I won't be defeated now,' he decided. With that he restarted his search for the bird.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't wait to get home and see Vegeta! I've never seen him asleep before," Bra said excitedly from the back of the craft.  
  
'Sleep my ass,' Bulma thought from the passenger seat. She turned in her seat and said, "Look, Bra, sweetheart," she started, "don't get to excited about seeing … I mean… don't get upset if Vegeta's not … well no matter what happens mommy will buy you a new birdie..." she promised.  
  
Bra's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "But I already have a birdie mommy."  
  
Trunks looked at his sister, "Mom is trying to tell you that Dad killed Vegeta."  
  
Bra's eyes widened in fear as she looked at her mother.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma admonished. "That's not what I'm saying at all." 'I hope' she thought.  
  
Bra turned to her brother in annoyance. "Stop trying to scare me Trunks! Daddy said he wouldn't hurt Vegeta and I believe him."  
  
Trunks arched an eyebrow.  
  
Bra raised her stubborn little chin. "I'll tell you exactly what happened while we were gone…"  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta walked into the room with a smile and a bowl of birdseeds in hand. He walked over to the cage and opened the cage door then sat the bowl inside.  
  
"How is my good birdie today?" Vegeta asked tenderly.  
  
"Fine thank you," little Vegeta squawked.  
  
Vegeta reached in the bowl and placed some of the seeds in his hand. He held out his hand and let little Vegeta eat out of his hand.  
  
After swallowing the seeds, little Vegeta said in a singsong voice, " Thank you, Grandpa."  
  
~*~  
  
"Wait just a minute," Trunks said.  
  
Bra looked at her brother in annoyance. "What?"  
  
"Why would Vegeta call dad 'Grandpa'?"  
  
"Duh, because Vegeta is my baby so that would make daddy his grandpa." Bra said this as if it was the most logical thing in the whole world. "Now, don't interrupt me again!" she said as she turned back to Pan, who was listening intently to her. Trunks just shook his head in disbelief.  
  
~*~  
  
"That's a good birdie," Vegeta said fondly.  
  
Vegeta put his arm in the cage and let little Vegeta climb on to his arm. He pulled the bird out and began to gently rub the parrot's head. Vegeta kissed the bird's head.  
  
"You're such a sweet bird. Now I want you to go to sleep so you won't be too tried for Bra to play with you tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta then placed little Vegeta back in his cage. He walked to the door and just before he turned off the light he said, "I love you, Vegeta."  
  
"I love you, Vegeta," the parrot whispered back in a sleepy voice.  
  
Vegeta smiled and turned off the light and shut the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"And Daddy and Vegeta lived happily ever after," Bra finished happily.  
  
Pan sighed dreamily. Gohan and Bulma looked at each other in shock. Trunks only continued to shake his head in disbelief. His sister was so delusional sometimes. His father didn't even tell them he loved them before bed so what made her think he would say it to a bird he called Lucifer? Trunks had told his mother that all those fairy tales she read her at night would eventually rot Bra's mind. But nobody ever listened to him.  
  
'I know exactly what happened while we were gone,' he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta sat on the family room couch reading the paper.  
  
Little Vegeta cocked his green head to one side then squawked, "Vegetablehead!"  
  
Vegeta lifted his palm and pointed it at the cage. He lit a small ki blast and fired. Nothing was left of the cage but ashes.  
  
Vegeta turned the page of the paper murmuring, "Now, I'll get some damn peace around here."  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks smirked. It wasn't that he wanted the bird dead. He just thought it was funny when his dad blew things up.  
  
He was about to give Bra his theory on what happened when his mom turned around and gave him a look that said 'I know what your thinking and you better not say it.' He decided to keep his thoughts to himself. For now.  
  
Bulma leaned her head back. What was she going to do? Vegeta had done something awful, she just knew it. Even with their little deal she was sure of it. Vegeta knew just as well as she did that she could no more keep her hands off him than he could keep his off her. They both knew she could only stay mad at him for so long.  
  
'Damn it. Why did I leave Vegeta with that bird?' she thought.  
  
She knew her husband pretty well and she could only imagine what had happened that night.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta entered the lab and flipped a switch. A light came on above the steel surgical table in the middle of the room. Vegeta walked over and slammed the bird on the table. He then made quick work of strapping the devil to the table. When he was done Vegeta stood over the table admiring his handy work. Little Vegeta at first struggled against his bonds but then gave up and laid still.  
  
"Well, well, well," Vegeta said as he walked slowly around the table. "You're not so bold now that you have no one to protect you. You thought you had it all figured out, didn't you? You thought that as long as you had the girl on your side you could run my house. Well I'm going to show you that there is only one master of this house and that's me." Vegeta stopped and leaned into the table. "Now, say Prince Vegeta."  
  
"Vege-table-ble-head," the animal spit back.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Vegeta said shaking his head. He reached down to the tail of the bird and violently yanked off one of his feathers.  
  
Lucifer gave a weak cry and Vegeta laughed evilly.  
  
~*~  
  
If he hadn't tortured the poor animal then he had probably tried to boil him to death or something.  
  
Bulma sighed. 'Oh Kami, I hope I'm wrong,' she thought. "Please Vegeta, don't have killed that bird," she prayed softly.  
  
Gohan being the only one who heard her, looked at Bulma with disbelief. "Oh come on Bulma. You don't really think that Vegeta would have killed the animal, do you?" he asked softly.  
  
Bulma threw him a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'  
  
Gohan gulped and returned his attention to stirring them home.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta was stumped. He had taken almost every room in the compound apart piece by piece and had come up with nothing. He only had two rooms left. The living room and Bulma's office. Since it was closer, Vegeta decided to start with the latter.  
  
When he entered her office he was already in a pretty pissy mood. As he began looking through her many file cabinets anger began to grow again. Where was that damned bird? Who did he think he was making him search all over the place for him? He really, really hated that bird. The times Bulma took the kids out to do things were suppose to be his time to collect his thoughts and remind himself why he didn't just Final Flash them all and be done with it. But no, he had to spend the evening searching for an animal that he was glad was gone, all because he didn't want to see his brat of a daughter cry. They were always doing things like this to him. He promised himself then and there that he would make them pay for this.  
  
As he continued to brood, his ki began to fluctuate. And without knowing it his anger grew till he went Super Saiyin. He didn't know he had until he reached Bulma's desk and slammed his hand on top of a stack of papers. The heat radiating from his body caused his hand to burn straight through the stack. Vegeta closed his eyes and slowly pulled his hand out of the stack and back away from the desk.  
  
He recalled Bulma beginning excited about finally getting some big project she had been working on down on paper. He really hadn't been listening because he really didn't care. But he did remember her calling it the Alpha- Tuner project. He slowly opened his eyes and walked over to the desk again. He looked down at what was left of the top sheet. Most of it was burnt to high hell but he could clearly make out the words 'Alpha-Tuner' at the top of the page.  
  
"AAHHHH Fuck!" Vegeta roared at Dende above. He was sure Dende was laughing back.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay kiddies it's time to review. See you next chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Vegeta is found.

Disclaimer: If I owned it this story would already be part of the DBZ timeline.  
  
AN: This one is dedicated to all you regular reviewers and readers. Thanks for the support. Last time on Vegeta and the Great Pet Adventure: Bulma, Trunks, and Bra visualized what Vegeta's night with the bird was like. Meanwhile, Vegeta frantically search the house for Lucifer and in the process destroyed some very important papers of Bulma's. Let's see what happens next.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta shut the office door behind him, his head hung in defeat. As he walked down the stairs heading towards the living room he reexamined the facts. The bird was gone. Pro. The girl would cry. Con. He had straightened Bulma's office as best he could. Pro. Bulma's project was still in shreds. Con.  
  
As he entered the living room he dropped on the couch. He put his head in his hands and began to gently massaging his temples. How had his life come to this? He was once the most feared being in the universe. The greatest men in the galaxy trembled at the sound of his name. He was the heir to the throne of the greatest race of warriors that ever existed.  
  
And look where he is now. Sitting in his little house (NOT his palace, mind you!) fearing the moment that a blue haired human and her two little half- human children walked through the door.  
  
He shook his head. 'This is ridiculous!' he thought as he sat up straight. The woman couldn't be angry with him. This was all her fault to begin with. If she hadn't left him with the bird in the first place it wouldn't be missing. She knew he wouldn't be able to keep from torturing the animal. It just wasn't his nature not to. And if she didn't want him destroying her so called big project she shouldn't have left it just laying around. As he continued to give himself this little pep talk his usually cockiness began to return.  
  
'And' he thought when he felt a draft, 'I'm tired of that damned woman keeping it so cold in my damned house!' he thought with a nod of his head. That's when it hit him. He looked over at the window and sure enough it was wide open.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "The little bastard won't dare..." he mumbled under his breath, as he slowly stood up. But he knew Lucifer would dare to do just that. He was about to walk over to the window when he saw highlights through it.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and began watching the front door closely.  
  
* * *  
  
"We're home!" Bra yelled excitedly as she jumped out of her seat and headed for the door of the craft. "See you later Pan!" she yelled as jumped out of the craft.  
  
"Don't run Bra! You might fall," Bulma called after her. "Trunks go catch up with her will you?"  
  
"Yes Mom," Trunks said as he climbed out the craft. "See ya, Gohan. Bye Pan."  
  
Bulma nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she gathered her stuff. How was she going to explain this to Bra? She was never going to forgive Vegeta for this. Never. As she was about to climb out a hand lightly touched her arm. Bulma's head snapped up as she looked at Gohan. There was a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"If some thing did happen to the bird," he began, "go easy on Vegeta, huh? You know as well as I do that he would never do anything that would intentionally hurt Bra. No matter how much he hates that bird." He said the last part with a smile.  
  
Bulma looked at Gohan and then a small smile began to play on her lips. "I guess your right. But I just don't know how I'm going to explain this to Bra."  
  
"Bulma," Gohan said gently, "you don't even know if anything happened yet."  
  
"Oh something happened all right. I just have this feeling. And where my family is concerned my feelings are never wrong."  
  
With a kiss on the cheek, Bulma bid Gohan farewell. She climbed out the craft and headed towards her front door. Just as she reached the front porch she noticed that Bra was standing under the big tree in the yard. She changed course and walked over to Bra.  
  
"Sweetheart, what are you doing?"  
  
Bra continued to gaze up at the tree as she said, "Watching Trunks."  
  
"Watching Trunks?! What is he doing up there?" Bulma asked as she began searching the branches for her son.  
  
Just then Trunks floated down from the tree with something on his arm. Once he was on the ground he handed the bird over to Bra.  
  
"Vegeta, how did you get out here?!" Bra exclaimed. "Grandpa must not have been watching you closely enough. Don't worry he'll be in big trouble when we go inside. Right mommy?"  
  
Bulma was so happy that the bird was alive that she personally didn't care where they had found him. She guessed that this time her feeling was wrong. She had misjudged Vegeta. 'But I'll be sure to make it up to him tonight,' she thought with a secretive smile. She then looked at Bra. "That right honey. You can go in and tell daddy what a bad baby sitter he's been. Now let's go inside okay?"  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta stood prepared for battle. He was not afraid of them or the power they held over him. He had never backed down from a good fight in his life and he wasn't going start now.  
  
As the door opened and Bulma walked in, Vegeta kept his arms tightly crossed across his chest. When she spotted him a smile crossed her face. "Vegeta…" she said as she began to walk towards him.  
  
Vegeta uncrossed his arms. "Now look woman. I don't want to hear any of your crap about…"  
  
He's rant was cut off when she stopped in front of him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you," she said.  
  
Vegeta just looked at her as if she had gone crazy.  
  
"I have to say that I really misjudged you," Bulma said. "But…" she said as she pressed herself closer to him, "I'm sure I can make up for my lack of faith tonight. You do remember our arrangement don't you?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Vegeta could only nod. He was having the damnedest time getting his train of thought together.  
  
"Well then," she said huskily, "I'm going up to my office to put somethings away and then I'll meet you upstairs." She gently nipped his earlobe then walked around him and headed up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta stood there for a moment in stunned silence. Then he began reviewing the conversation to see if he had missed something. She had said she was proud of him, then she had said she was going to her office, then she was going to meet him in their room, and they were gonna…wait minute… she said she was going to her off-.  
  
"Bulma wait," he said as he started after her.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Vegeta stopped and turned before he reached the stairs and saw Trunks striding into the house.  
  
"What!" he barked.  
  
Trunks continued into the room, unfazed by his father's voice. "I'm impressed that you kept your cool all night."  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
  
Trunks continued towards the stairs and threw back over his shoulder. "Bra, on the other hand, is gonna kill you."  
  
Vegeta just shook his head as he watched his son head up to his room. They were all crazy he decided. None of they were making any sense tonight.  
  
"Daddy," said a stern little voice behind him.  
  
Vegeta turned to see he's daughter standing behind him, with her hands planted firmly on her hips and …and … Lucifer on her shoulder!  
  
"How in the he-," Vegeta murmured under his breath.  
  
"Daddy you weren't a very good baby-sitter tonight," Bra said as she began walking towards her father. "I told you that you had to put him back in his cage after ten minutes. He could have got hurt outside daddy. He's just a baby."  
  
Vegeta only looked at her.  
  
Bra walked over to the birdcage on the coffee table and placed 'little' Vegeta inside. Then she picked up the cage and walked over to her father.  
  
"Now daddy," she said in a very serious tone, "I'm afraid that because you were so irresponsible I'm going to have to place you on punishment."  
  
Vegeta arched an eyebrow.  
  
"For the next two weeks I'm going to keep Vegeta up in my room. You are not allowed to play with him and I'm going to keep him out of your sight so you won't be tempted. I'm I understood?"  
  
Vegeta almost started to laugh at this so-called punishment, but then he saw just how serious his daughter was. Vegeta nodded his head solemnly and said, "If that's the way it has to be."  
  
Bra nodded her little head sadly. "I'm sorry daddy, it is." She walked up to her father and gently patted his hand. "I know it seems a little rough but I think you'll learn a good lesson from it." She then carried the cage up to her room.  
  
Vegeta shook his head in amazement. He had done it! He had been able to torture the little creature and had gotten away with it. Now he didn't even have to see the devil for two weeks because he was on 'punishment'. And to top everything off his mate was upstairs just waiting for him. Vegeta smirked. 'Life is good' he was thinking when he heard it.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!" came the outraged cry from his mate upstairs.  
  
'Shit', Vegeta thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Well there it is kiddies! I hope you liked it! Let me know in your reviews. This story is part of a series of Vegeta's great adventures, so if you'd like me to post the next story just leave a review. Oh and if you have idea's for a great adventure just leave that in your review too. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
